


Корень всех зол

by Cis_moll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Actually theres one character who stays dead and I'm sorry), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, But other than that one person everyone lives, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame AU, Endgame Fix-It, Everybody Lives, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Irondad, Tony Saves The Day, because he's Tony freakin Stark that's why, no for real only read this if you've seen endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: "— Сеть, на которой ты работаешь, - тянет Тони, подходя прямо к Небуле и указывая на панель, скрывающую ее внутреннюю проводку. - Есть ли хоть какая-то вероятность, что она, скажем так... срезонирует со своим близнецом, если две версии тебя вдруг окажутся в одном и том же месте во временной шкале?"
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Корень всех зол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [linchpin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618529) by [Bundibird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundibird/pseuds/Bundibird). 

Все уже готово к отправке.

Тони предусмотрительно записывает сообщение для Морган и Пеппер, хотя и надеется, что им никогда не доведется его увидеть; команда обзаводится новенькими квантовыми костюмами (мода из комода, по нескромному мнению Тони, но он был слишком занят строительством портала и знать не знал о жутком дизайне костюмов, пока не припекло). Стив продолжает твердить о машине времени. Скотт продолжает нервно дергаться от этой фразы. Операция запланирована на 14:30, и напряжение в воздухе можно пощупать рукой. Тони ударяет по голове, когда Небула входит в общий зал, сверкая своей золотистой панелью на лбу.

— Небула, - зовет он. Она поднимает на него глаза и меняет траекторию движения, направляясь теперь к нему вместо ступенек на платформе.

— В чем дело? - спрашивает она своим обычным бесстрастным, почти сердитым тоном.

— Сеть, на которой ты работаешь, - тянет Тони, подходя прямо к Небуле и указывая на панель, скрывающую ее внутреннюю проводку. - Есть ли хоть какая-то вероятность, что она, скажем так... срезонирует со своим близнецом, если две версии тебя вдруг окажутся в одном и том же месте во временной шкале?

Он не слишком много знает о тех модификациях, что Танос произвел с ней за эти годы, но знает достаточно, чтобы понимать: с точки зрения функционала Небула напоминает Пятницу или Вижена. Удивительно, что раньше это не приходило ему в голову.

Небула прожигает его пристальным взглядом, и он слегка тушуется. Похоже, она тоже об этом не задумывалась. Рядом проходящий Брюс, услышав слова Тони, в смятении поднимает голову.

— Я... не знаю точно, - отвечает Небула так неуверенно, как только может звучать неуверенная Небула.

— Тони, о чем ты говоришь? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Брюс, бросая в сторону оборудование и подходя ближе.

Тони бросает косой взгляд на Небулу, и та кивает.

— Внутренняя система Небулы - как физическая, так и ментальная - больше похожа на систему Вижена, чем на нашу с тобой, - объясняет Тони, стараясь говорить как можно проще, и Брюс смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, - напоминает скорее код. Если она вернется в прошлое без малейшей защиты, в то время как другая Небула будет там...

— Системы засекут друг друга, - серьезно заканчивает Брюс, и Тони кивает.

— Что случилось? - спрашивает Стив, заметив, что они посерьезнели, и подходя ближе.

— У нас тут небольшая проблемка, Кэп, - объясняет Тони и кратко излагает суть.

Стив хмурится. Меж его бровями пролегает морщинка. Он не понимает.

— А зачем кодам это делать? - спрашивает он, даже не удивляясь, что Небула скорей напоминает андроида, нежели человека. Наверное, после пяти лет работы с говорящим енотом уже ничему не удивишься.

— Если все пойдет по плану, они не встретятся, - продолжает Стив, - между этими двумя системами не будет никакого контакта.

— Э-э, ладно, два обстоятельства, - начинает Тони, - во-первых, при всем моем уважении, мы не можем оставить все, как есть, если существует даже малейшая вероятность провала. И второе – неважно, рядом они или нет. Это тоже самое, что два объекта будут находиться на противоположных полюсах планеты. Компьютерный код – в частности, инопланетный компьютерный код, на много лет опережающий даже мои технологии - куда более развит. Если системы находятся в пределах досягаемости друг друга, они вступят во взаимодействие. Я понятия не имею, каков диапазон, но уверен, что достаточно большой.

— А что будет, если они засекут друг друга? - спрашивает Стив, и все остальные уже направляются к ним, привлеченные жарким обсуждением.

Тони считает, что самый простой способ ответить на этот вопрос - позвать кого-то с большим опытом.

— Пятница, что случится, если код, идентичный твоему, вдруг материализуется где-нибудь в мире прямо сейчас?

— Я не могу сказать точно, босс, но я определенно заметила бы это в течение нескольких секунд, - отвечает она, - а что будет потом, я не знаю. Вполне вероятно, что мы с другим кодом смогли бы получить взаимный доступ к данным друг друга, или, возможно, слились бы воедино.

Тони смотрит на Небулу, крайне обеспокоенную, несмотря на обычную маску безразличия.

— Ничто из этого до добра не доведет, - заключает она, и Тони согласно кивает.

— Пожалуй, я мог бы это исправить, - говорит он, и Небула впивается в него немигающим взглядом.

— Делай, - отрезает она без колебаний, и Тони кивает.

— Планы меняются, банда, - объявляет он команде. - Наше грандиозное путешествие во времени придется отложить на некоторое время.

Как и следовало ожидать, Мстители протестуют.

— Тони, мы все готовы идти. Насколько вероятно, что это вообще будет проблемой? - спрашивает Стив, и Тони бросает на него бескомпромиссный взгляд.

— Точно не знаю, - признается он, - возможно, я не прав, и их системы не засекут друг друга, даже если Небулы прошлого и настоящего будут держаться за руки. Или все обернется катастрофой.

— И почему ты раньше об этом не сказал? - спрашивает Наташа, и Тони удивленно поднимает бровь.

— Может быть, потому, что я был занят изобретением чертовой машины времени, и тот факт, что Небула прошлого может синхронизироваться с нашей Небулой, пришел мне в голову пять минут назад?

Нат сдается, но Стив явно сомневается – похоже, он не убежден, что они должны выждать еще. 

— Стив, - серьезно произносит Тони. Если быть честным, он понимает его нетерпение и разочарование. Машина готова к работе, все квантовые GPS-браслеты настроены, и их семьи по-прежнему не более чем пылинки, дрейфующие в космосе, но у них есть всего один шанс. Конечно, Тони жалеет, что не додумался до этого вчера, но теперь уже поздно.

— Если мы туда попадем, и прошлая Небула, все еще очень преданная своему отцу-тирану, что-то заподозрит, мы облажаемся, - говорит он, - либо она остановит нас в прошлом, либо изменит будущее. Частиц у нас - раз-два и обчёлся - прилететь, забрать камешки и убраться. Если напортачим, если _он _узнает, чем мы занимаемся, это конец. Третьего шанса не будет, Кэп.

Кэп недовольно поджимает губы. Но Тони прав, и Стив об этом знает.

— Я, как и все в этой комнате, хочу их вернуть, Стив, - говорит Тони, думая о Питере. Думая о брате, которого Морган еще не встречала. Но они ждали пять лет. Еще несколько часов ничего не изменят.

***

В конечном счете, Тони добивается своего и проводит остаток дня, копаясь во внутренней проводке Небулы и внедряя в систему защиту.

Того электронного месива, что Тони обнаруживает под панелями на ее черепе, вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить его пожелать Таносу долгих лет лишь для того, чтобы получить возможность грохнуть его особо зверским образом.

Тони воздерживается от того, чтобы сообщить Небуле о своем намерении убить монстра, что воспитал ее, но, когда добирается до особо жуткой части системы, стискивает зубы и констатирует безапеляционно:

— Твой приемный отец был мудаком.

— Все верно, - бесстрастно соглашается Небула, - но теперь он мертв. А я все еще жива, и мы собираемся уничтожить дело его жизни.

— Да уж, черт побери, - сквозь зубы бормочет Тони, возвращаясь к работе.

На полную диагностику уходит еще пара часов, и Стив объявляет, что полет на машине времени официально переносится на утро завтрашнего дня.

("Это не машина времени", - стонет Скотт себе под нос, и Нат прячет ухмылку в кружке чая).

Вечером они все расходятся. Следующий день будет не из простых, и не помешает поднабраться сил.

Тони звонит семье, и дочка убеждает его прочесть ей сказку на ночь по телефону. К тому времени, когда он заканчивает, его маленькая девочка уже крепко спит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а Пеппер тепло улыбается голограмме Тони.

— Я люблю тебя, - шепчет она, чтобы не потревожить Морган.

— Я люблю тебя три тысячи раз, - отвечает Тони, с нежностью глядя на жену и дочку, свернувшихся калачиком на кровати Морган. Простая, почти детская фраза, но смысл, что он туда закладывает, значительнее, чем все, что он когда-либо имел в виду в своей жизни.

На следующий день они собираются у машины времени ("Мы знаем , Скотт", - раздраженно перебивает его Роуди), встают в круг, и Стив на правах лидера группы произносит краткую мотивационную речь, которая на самом деле чертовски вдохновляет. Ракета по обыкновению острит, и они отправляются в путь.

Всё идет... не совсем по плану.

Стиву и Тони приходится сделать лишнюю остановку в 70-х, и хотя они в итоге добывают всё, что нужно, увидеть собственного отца... непросто. Однако дело сделано, хоть и не столь гладко, как они надеялись.

Они теряют Нат.

Тони чувствует, что они должны были предвидеть это задним числом – учитывая то, что они знали о Гаморе и о том, как именно Танос получил Камень. Конечно же, потребовался тот же уровень жертвы, чтобы снова его раздобыть.

Однако Тони удивлен тем горем, которое испытывает. Он и не подозревал, что все еще любит ее так сильно. Любил...

Он заботился о ней как о коллеге, да, и, очевидно, хотел, чтобы она выжила – чтобы все они выжили. Но он полагал, что вся дружба, что они испытывали друг к другу, рухнула после той глупой потасовки в Германии. Коллеги - да, но друзья...

Очевидно, думает Тони, борясь с комом в горле и глядя на совершенно убитого Клинта, я был не прав.

Они двигаются вперед, потому что должны и потому что этого хотела бы Нат, а так же, чтобы убедиться, что ее жертва не была напрасной. Железная перчатка была предусмотрительно изготовлена заранее, и они они обмениваются друг с другом занимательными историями о своих путешествиях во времени, осторожно инкрустируя ее Камнями. Приглушенно, в знак уважения к павшей коллеге.

Тор мило поболтал со своей матушкой - и неважно, что это явно нарушило все правила путешествий во времени. Ракета сообщает, что столкнулся с парой стражников, но в остальном ничего особенного. Клинт не говорит почти ничего – просто объясняет, что Камень требовал жертвы. Они сражались, и она победила. Клинт замолкает, сжимая челюсти почти до хруста.

Стив рассказывает, как ему, Тони и Скотту удалось заполучить скипетр, и Тони тихонько посмеивается над сценой в лифте, о которой и не подозревал заранее. Локи, конечно, смылся с Тессерактом, но они обсудят это после – когда вернут всех обратно. Тони проговаривает детали их со Стивом второй вылазки. Просто замечает между делом, что им нужен был Тессеракт и больше частиц, и была лишь одна точка во времени, где можно было разжиться этим добром. Он взял на себя Куб. Стив отправился за частицами.

Он даже не упоминает о своей встрече с Говардом. В любом случае, это слишком личное.

Брюс подробно описывает свой разговор-спор с Верховной. Они все дружно сходятся во мнении, что это хороший знак, раз она не против, что Стивен добровольно отдал Камень Времени Таносу. Один шанс на победу. Так он сказал, верно? Раз уж работодатель Стрэнджа одобряет, они на верном пути, считает Тони.

Роуди рассказывает свою и Небулы историю последней, и удача явно благоволила им побольше остальных. Они прибыли на место, Небула передала координаты Вормира на корабль Нат и Клинту, а затем они спрятались за скалой и ждали, пока на сцену не вышел поющий и танцующий идиот. Нокаутировали его, сперли отмычку и Камень Силы и благополучно вернулись домой.

— И не было никаких проблем с другими Небулами? - спрашивает Тони. Вообще-то он процентов на 97 уверен, что его изменения в системе Небулы сработали, как полагается, но в такой ситуации не помешает знать наверняка. Если другая Небула уловила хоть крупицу информации и передала ее Таносу...

— Я так не думаю, - рапортует Небула, - я ничего не почувствовала.

— Звучит неплохо, - произносит Тони, а затем указывает на завершенную перчатку, - ладно. Давайте вернем наши семьи обратно.

Они быстро спорят о том, кто должен это сделать, но в итоге побеждает Брюс.

Это весьма драматичные несколько мгновений, но в конце концов Брюс умудряется щелкнуть пальцами. Все они погружаются во внезапную тишину, затаив дыхание и ожидая хоть намека на успех.

Тони внезапно осознает, что они не узнаю наверняка, пока сидят на базе – в момент Щелчка она пустовала, а если следовать гипотезе, что все вернутся туда, откуда исчезли... Тони уже собирается открыть рот, когда вдруг звонит телефон Клинта.

Они все резко оборачиваются, и лучник поднимает трубку дрожащими руками:

— Лора?

А затем на другом конце раздается женский голос, и у Клинта от облегчения подгибаются колени.

— Мы сделали это, - произносит Стив удивленно, пока Клинт рыдает в трубку, а Скотт, шатаясь, выходит в коридор в облегченном изумлении.

— Окей, здоровяк, - говорит Тони Брюсу, направляясь туда, где великан все еще лежит на полу в полуобморочном состоянии, - давай-ка отвезем тебя в больницу.

Роуди, все еще в броне Воителя, делает шаг вперед, чтобы помочь, и вдвоем им удается поднять его на ноги. Стив тут же встает и занимает место Тони, потому что Брюс-Халк - весьма тяжелый чувак, и Тони не знает, сможет ли удержать этот вес, если Брюс пошатнется.

— А как насчет... - начинает Брюс и тут же шипит от боли в дымящейся руке. Теперь, освободившись от непосильной ноши, Тони обильно направляет струи охлаждающего пара на пострадавшую конечность Брюса (Роуди описал, как выглядела рука Таноса, прежде чем Тор рубанул ему по шее, так что они были готовы). Тот облегченно вздыхает и заканчивает свой вопрос, - а что насчет... всех? Разве вы не хотите поговорить с ними? Вы можете им позвонить?

— Мои люди сейчас в Ваканде, - отвечает Стив с легкой улыбкой, которая делает его намного лет моложе, - они свяжутся с нами раньше, чем я смогу их найти.

— Мой вообще на другой планете, - добавляет Тони, - я полагаю, конечно, что старина Стрэндж вернет их домой, используя свои странные магические круги, но это займет явно побольше нескольких ми...

И тут прямо перед ними раскрывается золотой портал.

— Создание странных магических кругов на самом деле занимает не так уж много времени, - заявляет Стрэндж из центра круга, ухмыляясь всем и сразу.

— Квилл! - орет Ракета, бросаясь вперед, а затем…

— Мистер Старк! - радостно вопит Питер, проскакивая через портал, свежий и отдохнувший, будто и не был кучкой пыли в течение последних бесконечно долгих пяти лет.

— Мистер Старк! - повторяет он, подпрыгивая прямо перед Тони с широко раскрытыми глазами и яркой улыбкой на лице, – вы не поверите, что случилось! Помните, как мы гнались за тем космическим бубликом в космосе и ту планету? И потом мы боролись с тем фиолетовым парнем, а он просто исчез? Ну, мы все только что проснулись, будто мы все спали, только вы исчезли, и я такой: "а где мистер Старк?" но волшебник такой: "Ого, он и правда это сделал!" И потом он сказал, что мы должны вернуться. Квилл был в бешенстве, решил, что его корабль угнали. А волшебник такой: "Все сюда, я верну вас домой". А потом он сделал эту золотую штуку, которую он делает все время, и теперь мы здесь. А где же фиолетовый парень, он ушел? Нам обязательно лететь за ним?

— Нет, он... он мертв, - выдавливает Тони спустя секунду и заключает, что голос Питера - это лучшее, что он слышал с тех пор, как Морган в первый раз сказала "папа".

— О, хорошо, - выдыхает Питер с облегчением, - потому что он был не из тех, с кем легко драться... Конечно, если бы нам пришлось сделать это снова, я был бы полностью готов! Но я предпочел бы этого избежать. Стервятник был плохим, но этот парень был намного хуже. Эй, у вас что, седые волосы? Вчера они не были седыми.

Тони вдруг разражается приступом безудержного хохота, смешанного с истеричными рыданиями. Он тянется к Питеру и крепко его обнимает. Этот ребенок гораздо больше Морган, но ощущение у Тони в груди то же самое, что и в тот момент, когда полтора года назад Морган отпустила двухдневная лихорадка. То же безумное облегчение.

Он и сейчас делает то же самое – обнимает Питера, притягивает его к себе, кладет подбородок ему на плечо и дышит, а Питер замирает от удивления и произносит: “Ого!”

Тони смеется и говорит:

— Думаю, ты многое пропустил, малыш.

— О, - произносит Питер и тает в объятиях, поднимая свои собственные руки, чтобы обнять Тони в ответ, - тогда ладно.

Тони долго смакует объятие, прежде чем отстраниться. Питер следует за ним, а затем они некоторое время изучают друг друга. Вокруг них Ракета представляет Стива и Брюса Стражам, Тор тепло приветствует Дракса, Небула сжимает предплечье Квилла со скорбью о потерянной сестре, Скотт болтает по телефону с кем-то в коридоре, Клинт все еще общается с Лорой, Роуди представляется Стрэнджу, но Тони по-прежнему держит руки на плечах Питера и критически оглядывает подростка.

Видок у него весьма потрепанный. Красные пятна на лице трансформируются в синяки в течение нескольких часов, прежде чем исчезнуть к завтрашнему дню. Похоже, никаких серьезных ран – лишь кучка ссадин и царапин. Малыш выглядит в общем-то точно так же, как и за мгновение до того, как его обратили в пыль.

— Мистер Старк? Тони? Прошла ведь не пара минут? - спрашивает Питер крайне обеспокоенно, так же тщательно осматривая Тони, и, без сомнения, замечает поседевшие волосы, которые Тони не красил с тех пор, как отправился в космос, и новые морщинки у его рта и в уголках глаз.

— Нет, - отвечает Тони, - немного больше. Пять лет, на самом деле.

Лицо подростка отвисает от ужаса, и Тони набрасывается на него прежде, чем тот успевает спросить.

— С Мэй все будет в порядке, - заверяет он, - она превратилась в пыль, как и ты, но учитывая тот факт, что ты стоишь здесь, Квилл и его веселая банда идиотов вернулись в целости и сохранности, а Клинт не перестает трещать по телефону с Лорой, я полагаю, что Мэй тоже вернулась.

— О-ок, - произносит Пит, все еще глядя немного широко раскрытыми глазами, но теперь с гораздо меньшей паникой, - эм... можно, я позвоню?..

— Конечно, - говорит Тони и протягивает ему свой телефон.

Питер берет трубку, но никуда не уходит, держась поближе к Тони, пока набирает номер.

— Старк, - произносит Стрэндж, подходя ближе, и на его лице появляется смесь самодовольства и восхищения.

("Мэй! Мэй, привет, это я, - тараторит Питер в трубку).

— Стрэндж, - говорит Тони и протягивает Стивену руку, - рад видеть тебя целым и невредимым. Буквально.

("Я в порядке. Нет, Мэй, я в порядке, честно".).

Самодовольная/впечатленная ухмылка на лице Стренджа становится прорезается сильней.

— Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, - говорит он и наклоняет голову, - отличная работа.

("Я с мистером Старком, это его телефон. Мы в порядке, клянусь”.).

— Да, но я сделал это не в одиночку, - уклончиво отвечает Тони.

("Я не собирался лететь в космос... я... да, это был несчастный случай, просто так получилось, а потом, когда мы были там, мы уже не могли вернуться...").

— Нет, - соглашается Стрэндж, - но ты был ключевым элементом.

("Да, мы вернулись только что".).

— Верно, - говорит Тони, чувствуя себя неловко. Это... большое давление, о котором он предпочел бы не думать, если честно.

("Да, я обещаю, Мэй, я в порядке”.). 

— Это правда, - говорит Стрэндж, - ты был единственным, кто мог построить машину успешно, и ты был единственным, кто мог бы предотвратить слияние двух Небул.

("Да, я знаю.”).

Тони резко поднимает голову и смотрит на Стрэнджа во все глаза.

— Значит, они бы соединились? - спрашивает он, зная, что Небула все слышит.

("Я знаю, Мэй, мне очень жаль”.).

— Не совсем соединились, - уточняет Стрэндж, - их системы должны были бы частично синхронизироваться друг с другом. Танос должен был узнать об этом и добыть информацию из клонированных воспоминаний. Результаты были бы... катастрофическими.

("Я тоже люблю тебя, Мэй”.).

Небула и Тони обмениваются взглядами.

— Ну что ж, я рад, что мы пресекли это в зародыше, прежде чем успели огрести, - бодро говорит Тони, и Небула серьезно кивает.

("Ладно, мне надо идти, Мэй, но мы скоро увидимся, хорошо? Да, я обещаю. Я знаю, клянусь. Люблю тебя.”).

— Ты молодец, - говорит Стрэндж, когда Пит заканчивает свой телефонный разговор, - несмотря ни на что.

— Четырнадцать миллионов к одному, верно? - спрашивает Тони нарочито бойко, чтобы скрыть свое смущение от того, насколько ничтожны были их шансы.

Стрэндж ухмыляется.

— Что-то вроде этого, - говорит он.

— Эм, простите, что перебиваю, но Мэй вроде как сходит с ума, - говорит Питер слегка нервно и отходит, чтобы представиться Стиву и Брюсу. Небула тоже уходит, направляясь туда, где Ракета бессовестно захватил один из компьютеров и отчаянно пытается хакнуть внутреннюю сеть Ваканды в поисках Грута.

— Да, неудивительно, – произносит Тони, потому что парень вообще-то исчез в космосе за пару часов до вторжения Таноса. Тони и сам был бы в бешенстве, будь он на месте Мэй. - Пятница, отследи последний звонок и отправь по адресу самолет, чтобы забрать Мэй. Это будет самый быстрый способ доставить ее сюда – на дорогах сейчас ожидается тот еще коллапс. Позвони ей и сообщи обо всем.

— Конечно, босс, - тут же откликается Пятница.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Старк…

— Мистер Старк? - эхом отзывается Тони, - ты назвал меня по имени буквально три минуты назад. Не думай, что я не заметил, я уже целую вечность за это борюсь. Это был переломный момент, малыш, не отступай.

— Извините, мистер... Тони. Хм. Спасибо. Она... да, она действительно в бешенстве. Хм. Кроме того, я теперь вроде как... под домашним арестом? Видимо, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Тони смеется, хлопает мальчика по плечу и отводит его в сторону. Питер наклоняется к нему.

— Знаешь что, это совершенно справедливо, - заговорщически произносит Тони, - интересно, сумею ли я убедить ее позволить тебе хотя бы отмотать срок у нас с Пеппер? Это будет здорово, тебе понравится. Много открытого пространства, много высоких деревьев и свободная комната для тебя и Мэй. Разве что выспаться не удастся. Морган встает рано, и она будет очень рада познакомиться с тобой. Смирись, пацан. Ты будешь главным объектом ее внимания на некоторое время. Извини заранее.

Лицо Питера сморщивается в замешательстве.

— Морган? - спрашивает он.

— Ага, - говорит Тони и улыбается ему, - моя дочурка. Ты ее полюбишь, она великолепна. Ужасна, но великолепна. Она копия Пеппер, клянусь. Кроме того, она вроде как думает, что ты ее брат, так что будь готов.

— Ваша дочь? - эхом отзывается потрясенный Питер. А потом, - подождите, брат?

— Она очень хотела знать, кто тот таинственный мальчик с фотографии, - объясняет Тони, стараясь говорить подчеркнуто безразлично и не глядя на Питера, - и я рассказал ей о тебе.

— Вы сказали ей, что я ее брат? - спрашивает ошеломленный Питер, и Тони замирает на мгновение, услышав этот тон, а затем убирает руку с плеча мальчика и немного отстраняется, безжалостно подавляя иррациональную боль. В конце концов, Питер ведь не совсем его ребенок. Он явно зашел слишком далеко, судя по его реакции.

— Пеппер однажды упомянула, а я не как-то и не стал ее поправлять, - небрежно тянет Тони, и это правда. Просто однажды, когда у Тони был не самый хороший день, Пеппер сообщила Тони о том, что теперь, когда у них есть Морган, она знает, как Тони чувствовал себя в момент потери Питера.

Морган это быстренько это зафиксировала и спросила в тот же вечер, когда Тони укладывал ее спать: "Питер был моим братом?" У Тони перехватило горло, и он не смог ответить, а Морган печально кивнула и сказала: “Я так и думала".

— Да ничего особенного, - произнес Тони. Морган любила слушать о Питере, и это давало Тони повод рассказать кому-нибудь о нем - чтобы убедиться, что кто-то еще, кроме него самого, помнит Питера. Это помогало: с каждой удивительной историей, что он рассказывал Морган о Человеке-Пауке, произносить имя Питера становилось чуточку, но легче.

— Но я могу ее поправить, это не проблема, - говорит Тони, не глядя на мальчика, о котором идет речь, - не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно или что-то в этом роде…

Питер прерывает его, обхватив руками грудь Тони и сдавливая его на манер осьминога так, что кислород перестает поступать в легкие.

— Я всегда хотел сестру, - заявляет он, и когда Тони смотрит на него сверху вниз, сияет от счастья. Губы Тони дергаются вверх от улыбки, и он снова обнимает ребенка за плечи.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, едва только она запрыгнет на твою постель в четыре часа утра, чтобы ты мог пойти послушать, как поют птицы, - говорит он, и Питер улыбается еще ярче.

— Я сомневаюсь в этом, но посмотрим, - смеется он, и Тони переводит взгляд с него на просторную в общем-то комнату, которая в мгновение ока стала трещать по швам от колоссального наплыва людей - на Стрэнджа, колдующего над очередным порталом, на Уилсона и Барнса, которых со слезами обнимает Стив, на Грута, к которому бросается енот. Тор приветствует Т'Чаллу, Дракс с любопытством тычет в него пальцем.

— Да, - соглашается Тони, и Стрэндж открывает новый портал, отправляя Брюса в больницу. Роуди обнимает Уилсона, Клинт болтает со своим младшим сыном, а Питер уютно устроился под рукой у Тони. Он чувствует себя хорошо впервые за пять лет. - Да. А там посмотрим.


End file.
